dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Khrondor
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 17:06, 21 April 2011 Equipment navbox on individual pages The "equipment" navbox was intended to be only used for list of pages (like Heavy boots (Dragon Age II)) rather than individual pages; this has always been that way since its creation, and the way the navboxes were intended to be (e.g., navboxes are added to pages that are linked within the navboxes, like Template:Abilities (Dragon Age II)). The navboxes will be soon be removed from individual pages. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry am new to this, I could of swore that the individual pages had the list at the bottom. I guess not, Ill stop putting it in. SORRY! Also how do I reply on my talk page? I dont see the option to do it. There and easy way to put a name and time in these messages? Khrondor ::Ddon't worry about it! It's completely fine. :] ::On your talk page, click on the "Edit" link to the right of the header of the message you want to edit. In this case, that would for "Equipment navbox on individual pages". Sometimes, if someone did not add a header, just click on the "Edit" of a previous message, or the one at the top right of your talk page. ::To sign your message, type ~~~~, or just click on in the edit toolbar. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks! So i have to edit, no biggie I guess. Also on the equipment page it would be nice for a new template that adds a spot for what act or acts you can get it in. Example: I click Heavy boots (Dragon Age II) and while im looking at all the boots there is a column for what act it would be in. Im guessing that this would need to be added in the individual item. Something like |Act = 2 Im guessing? Ok Thanks again. Im going through my first play through and im seeing alot of stuff not on the site. One of these days someone will have to do a page on all the randoms including level, acts, stats you get depending on level, etc. Thanks! Khrondor (talk) 17:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that column can definitely be added. I'll do it right away since I don't see the harm in adding it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks I see you already started, so can i add |act = To the item and it will be a valid code that the table will recognize? or does it need to be added on the table itself? Khrondor (talk) 19:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, just the individual page; it should be recognized. --'''D. (talk · ) 19:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC)